


A Citizen of the Universe

by Andraste



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fst, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly revised version of a fanmix made for the Fandom Soundtrack Project in 2007. Now available on 8tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Citizen of the Universe

[Listen to this fanmix on 8tracks.](http://8tracks.com/draste/a-citizen-of-the-universe/)

**1\. Cello Duo Concerto in G Minor (First Movement) by Vivaldi**

When we first meet him, the Doctor is an irascible old man travelling through time and space with his granddaughter. At first he's more interested in satiating his curiosity than in fighting evil, but two kidnapped schoolteachers soon set him on a very different path ...

**2\. My Friend the Chocolate Cake**

(That's the name of the song _and_ the band. I feel that the Second Doctor would appreciate this, somehow.)

One day, the First Doctor gets tired and falls over. When he gets up again, he's turned into a little man in ill-fitting checked trousers, with dark hair and an obsession with playing the recorder. His human companions are initially startled by his transformation, but soon grow used to his unique blend of the genius and the ridiculous.

**3\. Captain Marvel by Chick Corea**

Exiled to Earth and forced to regenerate by his fellow Time Lords, the Doctor takes on his most stylish form yet. Dressed in a series of velvet jackets and frilly shirts, he roams the countryside in his antique car Bessie. He passes his time in prison by thwarting alien invasions of the Home Counties with the help of his friends from UNIT.

**4\. The World Is A Very Scary Place by The Gothic Archies**

After the Doctor suffers a massive dose of radiation poisoning, the dandy gives way to the wide-eyed Bohemian. The Fourth Doctor ambles about a cosmos filled with Hammar Horrors armed with only his wits, a long scarf and a bag of jelly babies.

**5\. Fingers Of Love by Crowded House**

When the Doctor falls off a high tower in the middle of saving the universe, he suddenly becomes a lot younger. The Fifth Doctor could be variously described as 'the one with the cricket fetish', 'the one with the inexplicable celary' and 'the blond one.' (His successor is also golden of tress, but only the Fifth Doctor is 'the blond one'.)

**6\. I Will Not Go Quietly by the Whitlams**

A badly-timed dose of raw spectrox leaves the Doctor in a bad mood after his next regeneration. After trying to strangle his hapless companion, he stabilises to the point where he merely shouts at people a lot and wears a terrible coat. Say what you will about the Sixth Doctor, he certainly has a _lot_ of personality.

**7\. Sympathy For the Devil by the Rolling Stones**

After losing previous lives to such menaces as radiation poisoning and spectrox toxemia, the Sixth Doctor regenerates when he ... bumps his head on the TARDIS console. Our subject's seventh incarnation is a man in a question mark waistcoat who carries an umbrella everywhere, plays the spoons and commits occasional acts of genocide. The Master only _wishes_ he was this Machiavellian.

**8\. Don Quixote by Gordon Lightfoot**

The Doctor suffers a particularly traumatic transformation when some well-meaning humans try to fix his rapid heartbeat, not realising that it's perfectly normal for a Time Lord to beat out double-time. He comes out exceedingly pretty and very confused - why else would he end up making out with the surgeon who killed his previous incarnation mere hours after his regeneration?

**9\. Moving by Supergrass**

At some point between the TV movie and the new series, the Doctor blew up Gallifrey. This caused him to become moody and wear a leather jacket. He's somewhat less despondent after meeting a blonde teenager called Rose Tyler and travelling the universe with her ...

**10\. Dumb Things by Paul Kelly**

... until an awful lot of Daleks turn up, Rose becomes a god and the Doctor has to suck the TARDIS juice out of her system before it kills her. He regenerates into a new form that has more enthusiasm than common sense, developing a fascination with the prettiness of things that are trying to kill him and a habit of licking stuff that probably shouldn't be licked. He sure is cute, though.

**11\. Running Away by The Polyphonic Spree**

Eventually the Doctor repeats himself by dying of radiation poisoning and turning into a skinny white dude with experimental hair. Collecting new companions, he sets off to experience time and space all over again.


End file.
